Mother Knows Best
by Bubbly88Tay
Summary: Mothers know best, except when they're willing to kill the one you love just so that she can either have you... or hurt you. Strong Linstead.


**A/N: I know this has been a long time in the making, and I'm not even certain many you are going to be happy with the peace offering following, however, I can tell you that my hiatus was not my fault.**

 **Somebody hacked my google account, and it was only this week that I was able to gain access back into it. So I wasn't able to log into Fanfiction, and I lost all motivation to write.**

 **However, here I am, back. Hopefully for good, and to be quite honest with you all, a lot has changed since I disappeared.**

 **So, I'm sorry that the following two piece isn't that great, however, right now it's the best I have to offer. It's also somethign that I wrote in under 3 hours, so any mistakes are mine, and if anybody has anything they want to see written, let me know, and I'll see what I can do.**

" _Hey Jay. So, I was just calling to remind you that I'm staying over at your place tonight, so when you walk into the house to find a most likely sleeping person in the living room, that's me, and I ask that you don't shoot me. I was just tired."_ Jay smirked as he started the voicemail for the second time that day. The first time he had attempted to listen to it,he had been rushing from place to place, trying to wrap up a pretty cut and dry case he had spent the day on. Now, as he was walking up the stairs, towards his apartment, he was finally able to relish in the voicemail Erin had left him earlier in the day.

" _Anyways, before I pass out, I just wanted to let you know that I'm thankful for your help the last couple of days. With my mom showing up and acting like a crazy ass hole, and then with the leak in my apartment…"_ The message trailed off as Jay reflected on the massive amounts of water that had soaked endlessly into her carpeting. Then her mother showing up randomly and acting like she owned Erin. It was almost possessive and unlike anyway her mother had treated her before. Before it could get too bad, Jay practically forced Erin to stay in his apartment.

It wasn't like he actually had to force her to stay at his place. She actually brought up the idea, which was strange in itself considering that she hated his place. It was normally Jay staying at Erin's place. Partly because her bed was larger, and her place was nicer, and it smelled less like hole-in-the-wall and more like home…

Well, they both liked Erin's apartment better. It was no contest.

" _Anyways, babe, I've decided that I'm just going to go ahead and order some pizza. Knowing how you like your pizza, there will be some in the fridge when you get here, and trust me, you won't have any problems finding it…"_ Another pause, and Jay groaned as he grabbed his keys from his pocket, jamming the key into the lock on his door with a practiced precision. He knew exactly what she was about to continue on with. " _Because there's nothing in your fridge. You poor bastard, no wonder you spend so much time at my place. Stealing all my food."_

Jay threw open the door, raising an eyebrow at the lack of light in the room. " _Alright, talk to you later. Love ya, bye."_

Smirking, once again, because hearing those words would never grow old, Jay flipped the switch, only for none of the lights to come on.

He raised an eyebrow as he heard muffled sounds coming from his bedroom. "Erin, did you blow a fuse or something?" He shut the door behind him as he walked into the living room. He threw his bag on the couch. "And you're not on the couch like you warned me."

The muffled noises continued from his room, a little more urgently than before. Throwing his badge, wallets, and keys onto the coffee table, he began the trek to his mostly closed bedroom door. "I know you're awake, I can hear you." Jay chuckled as he wearily reached the door and shoved it open. Looking up from his door knob he looked to the bed and his eyes widened.

There sat Erin, her hands, tied in front of her body, her legs tied up to the foot of her bed. Her mouth covered by a gag. "Erin, wh-" Jay spun around, looking for anybody when he felt it, a white hot flash of just agonizing pain. Right above his hip, on his back side. He felt the breath leave his body as Erin screamed against her gag. He felt it again, a little closer to the middle of his back.

His knees grew weak as he fell to the ground, his face falling flush against the carpeting as he fell on his stomach, another wave of pain ravishing his bed. He felt the groan escape his lips, as he tried to roll over, or do something. To find his attacker.

A shoe. Right at his eyeline. Stepped once in front of him, then continued on. Almost as if disregarding his presence entirely. The feet continued on, around the side of his bed, and then disappeared. He made a deep gasp for breath, struggling against the pain. Suddenly, he heard a laugh through fog that was beginning to envelope him. "I told you pretty boy wouldn't be an issue."

"Please, stop. You have me, you don't need to hurt anyone else." That was Erin's voice, she sounded upset. Jay could practically hear the tears streaming down her face. _Wait, didn't she have a gag on._

"I don't plan on hurting anyone else. I mean, I got you, I could go after V-"

"Bunny, please, they didn't do anything to you. I did. Let me help him, and then you can have me." Bunny? _Whats Bunny doing in the apartment?_

Jay could feel his eyes closing, but he could also feel himself trying to get to his feet. His knee was sliding up underneath him slowly, leveraging himself up from the ground. He knew he had to help Erin, but he also knew that he could probably use some help himself.

"Oh look, he's trying to get up." There was a moment where the room was silent, besides the sounds of Jay's ragged breathing. Then there were footsteps, and then the pain was back, and he was also on his back side. He felt her kick him again, and again, and it hurt. Erin was sobbing, and he was gasping, and he felt like he was dying too, but he hurt. Bad.

"Bunny! Stop. Please, I'll do whatever you want, just let me help him." The kicking stopped. The pain didn't but the kicking did, and that was a start, and Bunny was talking again but Jay couldn't distinguish words. He could hardly distinguish anything.

Everything was black now, but - oh wait, his eyes were closed. That makes sense,and his chest was tight, it was getting hard to breathe. Overall, he was just feeling a lot like shit, and man, he just wanted to -

"Bunny! Let me help him and then I'm yours. You and me, we can be a family. Like you always wanted! Please. Mom." The words sliced through his brain and through all the fog like a hot iron. Nothing else made sense, but he knew that Erin needed him.

Then there was silence, and he thought he was going to slip away again, until he heard Bunny's voice whispering that 'you have 2 minutes.' Erin was there then, a soft hand on his cheek as she slowly rolled him over onto his side, attempting to get a good look at his side. "Jay, you hold on, alright. It's probably just a flesh wound, and you're totally being a baby about this. So just hang on." The words were soft, falling against his ears lightly as he looked up at her wearily, the lack of lighting in the room doing no justice for the soft curves of her face, and the gentle, yet weary expression on her face.

"Er-" He coughed then, and he wasn't sure why because it wasn't like he had a cold or anything before now, and he had this weird taste in his mouth, but he needed to talk to her, but breathing was hard…

"Jay, Jay, hey babe, don't speak alright," So there were tears streaming down her face. "Just save your breath for a time when you're going to need it, ok?" Erin was patting him down with her hand, carefully, and it was comforting, and he wasn't sure what she was doing, but he was slipping again, his vision blurring again as she brought her lips to his, and then to press up against the flesh against his ears.

The words she whispered were definitely whispered, and he could hardly hear her. But somehow he heard them. "Is your piece still on you?"

He nodded, of course it was. He hadn't made it to the safe yet, and Jay wasn't stupid, he knew shit happens and that wasn't something he was going to be responsible for…

"This is going to hurt, but this will all be over soon, I promise babe." Jay nodded again his eyes shutting again, the lids weighing more than he himself weighed. "Just hang on, I love you."

With that, he was shoved roughly to his other side, and he felt all of the pain in his body explode, then he was feeling nothing at all.

 **A/N 2: So, I'm happy to be back guys, and hopefully part 2 will be up within the week.**

 **So, let me know what you all think, and if you're actually interested in reading part 2.**

 **Thanks, love yall!**

 **~Bubby~**


End file.
